Bienvenue en enfer Monsieur Potter
by fantasy115
Summary: En ce monde, tout n'est jamais tout noir ou tout blanc. Il va découvrir la frontière entre les deux, la nuance de gris... dans l'endroit le moins hospitalier qui soit: Azkaban.


**Auteur: fantasy115 (112..115.. )**

**Rating:M**

_**Titre: Bienvenue en enfer Monsieur Potter**_

**Disclaimer** : Harry Potter appartient à J.K.ROWLING… Ma seule motivation est le plaisir de l'écriture.

Couple: **LMHP ****puis DMHP **

Pour les autres, au fur et à mesure…

Ceci est un **slash**, alors homophobes passez votre chemin.

Comme toujours, j'écris au fealing (le syndrome du personnage qui échappe partiellement totalement au contrôle de l'auteur, me surprend parfois).

Une des choses que je déteste faire, c'est de prévenir de l'arrivée des lemons (s'il y en à ) ! Je préfère plutôt ne pas être lu du tout.

Je conseil simplement aux personnes sensibles (je respecte) d'éviter de lire mes fics à cause du parcours (disons…) initiatique (afin qu'ils répondent à mes critères),

que j'impose aux persos (surtout Ryrychan, on me l'a fais remarqué TT).

Je n'ai aucune prétention, j'essaierai simplement de faire de mon mieux…

Pour les fautes… nobody's perfect (anglais limité TT).

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_**Fantasy**_

**Il y a peu, j'ai commencé à lire des fics autres que HPDM. **

**J'ai été agréablement surprise. **

**L'idée de la fiction qui suit m'est venue après avoir fais une overdose avec les histoires de l'auteur anglais de talent: DebsTheSnapeFan**

**Elle (Debs) en a plus de quarante-deux (je ne sais pas si je dois en rire ou pleurer).**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**X**

**X**

**Prologue**

**X**

**X**

Le jour où mon monde s'est écroulé, il faisait beau, il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon.

Cinq mois plus tôt, durant les vacances d'été, après une lutte sans merci, je gagnais mon duel contre Tom. L'air empestait à cause de l'odeur métallique du sang. Des cadavres gisaient au sol le ventre ouvert, les intestins à l'air, certain avec un air consterné qui les accompagnerait dans l'éternité… Cela faisait déjà longtemps que je ne m'attendrissais plus à la vue d'un visage ami ensanglanté. Plus rien n'atteignait la machine de mort que j'étais devenu…

X

X

Après le meurtre de Sirius, quelque chose s'est brisé en moi… je n'étais que haine. Ce sentiment m'a pourtant aidé à progresser… Durant une année, tous les soirs, je me suis entraîné avec tout ce que Dumbeldore à pu me trouver comme professeur, humain ou pas. J'ai tué avec rage, je me suis vautré dans le sang de mes ennemis. J'aimais particulièrement torturer les Deatheaters, même les plus aguerris ont commencé à me craindre. Ils m'appelaient le Démon, c'est un nom que j'ai gardé encore aujourd'hui. Rosier qui faisait partit de la garde d'élite de Tom, a perdu le control de sa vessie après que je l'eus coincé dans une ruelle sombre. C'est risible quand on sait que grâce aux mauvais traitements des Dursley, je mesure à peine plus de un mètre soixante dix et que je suis maigre comme un clou. Peut-être y a-t-il une part d'hérédité eut égard à Pétunia, cette conne aux attributs chevalins qui de tante n'avait que l'appellation.

X

X

Au début de ma septième année, une étrange lassitude s'empara de moi. Je connus alors un état de détachement général, celui qui vous procure une fausse paix intérieure… Je suppose qu'à force d'exterminer la vermine de manière trop répétitive, le plaisir de tuer s'amenuise. A contrario, je n'en devins qu'encore plus efficace, j'exécutais rapidement et proprement.

X

X

Mes amis… Et bien, leur rôle fut interprété à la perfection.

X

X

Severus essayait de modérer mon ardeur mais je pensais simplement, qu'il s'était ramolli au contact de Rémus.

X

X

Ce cher Dumby, le regard étincelant, continuait à jouer son rôle de grand-père. Je ne l'ai percé à jour qu'au dernier moment. Avant, je mettais ses erreurs sur le compte de la sénilité. Quelle pitié qu'il n'aie pas crevé le jour où cette blondasse à laissé pénétrer ses copains à Hogwart.

X

X

A propos du peroxydé prétendument appelé Sang-pur, j'aurais voulu lui faire sa fête à ce moment là à coup de Crucio pour avoir trahit l'Ordre. Son parrain lui trouva bien sur une excuse ad hoc. Nous apprîmes tardivement que la couverture du blondinet avait sauté. Au lieu de nous en débarrasser, Tom lui avait mis une espèce de control mental spécialement conçu pour les créatures magiques. Ce bâtard est demi elfes du côté de Narcissa, sa mère. Aucune surprise qu'il me faisait mordre la poussière lors de nos cours de self défense. Bon, j'avoue que seul Weaslaid pouvait lui tenir tête une seconde où deux. En fait, Hermione était la seule que je pouvais battre facilement, du moment qu'elle ne me sortait pas un de ses uppercuts dont elle avait le secret. Même Malfoy du haut de son un mètre quatre-vingt dix arrive à être déstabilisé face à un crochet de cette harpie, vous m'imaginez moi, le poids _guêpe_?

Bah… ce n'est que broutille car avec ma baguette, je mets assurément tout mon monde d'accord…

X

X

Tom assiégea le château le jour de mon dix-huitième anniversaire. Severus parvint à quitter ses rangs pour nous avertir de l'imminence de la bataille finale. Après des heures éprouvantes, cela s'est terminé comme ça avait débuté dix-sept ans plus tôt. Juste un face-à-face, sans ma mère pour me protéger cette fois.

X

X

Les sorts se sont enchaînés à une allure démente. Chaque sortilège que nous nous lancions était immédiatement dévié, causant des ravages parmi nos deux clans. J'avoue que tout comme lui, j'y ai pris du plaisir. Enfin, il avait quelqu'un à sa mesure, capable de rivaliser avec lui. Moi, je prenais soudain conscience de la mesure… de l'ampleur de ma magie. Nos énergies tourbillonnaient ensemble comme animées d'une vie propre, produisant des étincelles ayant une large palette chromatique. Poétique, n'est-ce pas? Je me sentais vivant.

X

X

Lors d'une brève accalmie, Tom me demanda de le rejoindre. Je lui exposai mon refus catégorique avec un informulé qu'il esquiva. Il y avait un passif trop lourd entre nous. Il se rapprocha de moi et m'attaqua de la plus humiliante des façons possibles lors d'un duel, à la moldu. Pour un Lord de cette envergure c'était un acte vraiment médiocre, mais ô combien efficace. Un coup de poing au ventre me fit mordre la poussière, mais alors qu'il s'apprêtait à m'achever, la personne la plus improbable intervint…

X

X

Draco me sauva de la pointe de sa dague en m'offrant son corps pour toute protection. Comme pour Sirius, quelque chose céda en moi. Cette fois, ce fut plus déstabilisant, infiniment plus douloureux… A tel point que j'ai pu faire de la sorcellerie sans baguette. Ma magie est devenue une entité tout à fait propre et vengeresse, elle s'est faite oppressante et désespérée. Toute sa détresse s'est dirigée vers Tom, plongeant au cœur de son noyau magique pour le déchiqueter. La chair, les os ont aussi bien suivis… J'ignore ce qui s'est produit après.

X

X

A mon réveil après un coma d'une semaine, je me trouvais à Sainte-Mangouste. Ginevra me tenait la main. Severus venait de m'administrer une potion de son cru. Bien plus tard, j'appris que le conseil des Elfes, seul espoir de sauver Malfoy avait été contacté et que ces derniers étaient venus et l'avaient emporté. Apparemment, le roi des Elfes était furieux que le directeur connaissant leurs lois, n'aie pas jugé bon de les prévenir qu'un de leurs enfants avait hérité de son legs et qu'il se trouvait dans l'école… J'aurais voulus voir Malfoy sans les Glamours et la batterie de sort qui devaient camoufler son apparence… C'était mon droit le plus strict en temps que Némésis patenté, non?

X

X

Trois mois plus tard, excédé par le comportement de la benjamine des Weasley qui s'était autoproclamée, future Madame Potter-Black, je démentais toute relation avec elle lors d'une interview. Severus me pris entre quatre yeux… six en fait, puisque Rémus nous servait le thé… Il me traita de Gryffondore, c'était censé être une insulte… Aujourd'hui j'en comprends mieux le pourquoi. Il me fit un cours sur la duplicité de certains sorciers en me citant des noms. Je n'en cru pas un traître mot, car la nature humaine pour moi, du haut de mes dix-huit ans, ne pouvait être si corrompue, du moins ce qui était censé appartenir à la lumière. Tout était soit noir ou blanc, n'est-ce pas? Et pourquoi me l'apprendre maintenant, n'étais-je pas celui-qui-avait-vaincu? Des sondages me donnaient gagnants si je décidais de me présenter au poste de Ministre de la magie. Plus jeune attrapeur du siècle, plus jeune ministre ayant jamais existé, l'idée en devenait séduisante, d'autant qu'un groupe d'aurore avec Tonk en tête étaient prêt à me suivre.

X

X

Le jour où mon monde s'est écroulé, il faisait beau, il n'y avait aucun nuage à l'horizon. C'était le matin de Noël et j'entrerais en campagne le mois suivant… plus par défi face au désaccord de Dumby et des Weasley. Hermione en future pondeuse de belettes, faisait évidemment partit du clan.

X

X

Après tout, qu'avais-je à y perdre? Avec la fortune des Potter et des Black, j'étais le sorcier le plus riche du monde, j'étais aussi le plus adulé et surtout, le plus puissant… certes encore puceau, mais ce n'était qu'un détail. Merlin, une fois, juste une fois, n'avais-je point le droit de rêver?

X

X

Non.

X

X

J'ai été arrêté au douze square Grimault. Une vingtaine d'aurore frappèrent à ma porte alors que je venais de déballer mon premier cadeau livré par un phénix au plumage blanc. Je n'avais jamais vu un tel animal. Une fois son présent remit, il s'envola avec grâce et traversa la vitre pourtant close. Severus ne me fit aucun commentaire, sur le fait que l'objet pourrait être potentiellement dangereux. J'admirai le bel oiseau jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse de l'horizon. Le ciel dégagé annonçait une journée radieuse. La température était si douce… Je dénouai le ruban argenté pour me retrouver face à un bijou finement ciselé. En touchant la perle du pendant, je fus envahis par une véritable béatitude, ma magie se mit à virevolter autour moi.

()Tu devrais le porter, Harry. C'est un présent unique.

Sev semblait satisfait, il enleva le bijou de mes mains pour me le passer mais la porte s'ouvrit… et l'épreuve débuta. Remus saignait de la lèvre lorsqu'il pénétra dans le salon suivit des Aurors. Severus devint furieux en voyant le traitement qui avait été réservé à son fiancer. Il me conseilla de conserver ma baguette mais naïf, j'obtempérai à l'aurore en chef, persuadé que ce n'était qu'une méprise. J'aurais dû me montrer moins Gryfondore.

X

X

Un procès m'attendait avec pas moins de seize témoins, pour moitié des rouquins. J'étais accusé du meurtre d'une famille moldue. La Skeeter se tenait au premier rang, rédigeant furieusement des notes avec sa plume. Je ne fus pas interrogé sous véritasérum puisqu'à l'instar de tous les plus grands sorciers, j'étais protégé par ma magie contre ses effets. Durant des heures, je dû écouter avec effarement mon ancienne famille déblatérer des horreurs sur mon compte…_ J'avais_ _changé, la mort de Sirius m'avais fais perdre la raison… J'avais tué sans discernement car la fin justifiait les moyens._ _D'ailleurs, cette famille était décédée lors d'un affrontement avec des Deatheaters, je m'en étais servi comme bouclier._ Une petite fille de quatre ans me désigna comme étant le bourreau de sa famille. J'ai plains la pauvre enfant, elle paraissait terrorisée. D'autres moldus avaient soi-disant dressé mon portrait robot au commissariat. Ils ne pouvaient comparaître de peur de compromettre l'intégrité chancelante; à cause de la guerre; du monde magique. Pour l'enfant, ce n'était pas un problème puisqu'elle était inscrite dans les registres de Hogwart comme future aspirante. Il faut quand même préciser que les gamines de cet âge sont trop jeunes pour se voir administrer du véritasérum.

X

X

_Fort heureusement,_ j'avais un défenseur… Ce n'était autre que le directeur de la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, ordre de Merlin, victorieux contre le mage noir Grindewald: Albus Dumbeldore. Celui-là même qui était le gardien du secret du douze square Grimault. A la fin du témoignage _émouvant_ de l'enfant, l'homme soi-disant au bord des larmes renonça à me défendre car malgré _tout_ son amour pour moi, il ne pouvait que se ranger du côté du bon droit.

X

X

Quel bâtard!

X

X

Me laisser aller à ma juste colère fut mon ultime erreur. Le procès fut expédié et ma baguette brisée. La douleur me submergea alors. Je crois avoir vomi. Plus le sorcier est puissant, plus la douleur est violente. J'ai perdu conscience.

X

X

X

Je viens de me réveiller sur un sol froid. Je gémis bien malgré moi à cause de la douleur, la cellule est petite mais dans un coin, à une table, deux hommes jouent aux échecs. Je tente de me relever mais un coup me frappe sur le flanc gauche, m'arrachant un cri. Un pied m'écrase maintenant le torse, c'est dans ces conditions que son regard gris que je reconnaîtrais entre mille croise les miens.

()D…Draco?

Un rire froid retentit, j'entends une des pièces du jeu d'échec se faire broyer. Les deux autres n'ont même pas levé la tête. Je suis soulevé tel un fétu de paille puis écrasé contre le mur avec une violence inouïe.

()Regarde mieux.

Merlin, pas lui.

()Lucius Malfoy.

L'homme rit tel un dément alors qu'une sonnerie retentit. Presque affectueusement, il caresse ma joue et me murmure à l'oreille.

()Quelle pitié que vous ne partagiez pas notre cellule.

Son corps se décolle du mien et je m'écroule au sol… à nouveau… car l'horreur de la situation vient de s'abattre sur moi. Malfoy va rejoindre trois autres de ses acolytes. J'ai personnellement placé l'un d'entre eux à Azkaban, Blaise Zabini. Au fond de la cellule, la partie continue mais je m'aperçois que les deux hommes ne jouent pas vraiment, ils sont terrorisés. Malfoy se tourne vers moi et me sourit.

()Bienvenue en enfer Monsieur Potter.

X

X

A suivre… (Vendredi 04 Mai 2007 08H12 )


End file.
